


Guidance

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Adam seeks some advice on his situation with Christina ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This installment of Christina and Adam's story is told from Adam's point of view.

 Christina just sat there, mouth agape, in shock. When the euphoria wore off, I picked my head up off the couch and continued to look at her.

She tried to speak, but no words came out.

I said nothing either; I just sat there, allowing her to process this information.

Finally, she spoke.

“This can’t be real. Vampires don’t exist,” she mumbled.

“Yes, we do,” I replied.

“You … just drank …” she whispered.

“Yes, it was blood. O positive,” I responded.

Christina started shaking her head, and went to stand up. Apparently all of this was just too much for her, because she collapsed.

I caught her, naturally, and carried her into my room. I gently laid her on the bed and pulled the black satin sheets over her.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving, closing the door behind me.

Returning to the living room, I sat back down and contemplated my next move.

I hated doing that to her – being so harsh and just showing her – but really, it was the only way to make her understand.

But now I was even more perplexed. The questions seemed endless …

_What if she freaked out and tried telling someone about me? What if she hated me? What if she was terrified of me and ran off? What if she still wanted to be with me? What if she tried to make me turn her?_

It was too overwhelming. I needed guidance …

“Adam, my darling! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” she asked.

Sighing, I replied, “Oh Eve … I have a problem, and I need your help.”

“My sweet, what’s wrong? You look even more distraught than normal,” she commented.

“It is a rather long and complex story,” I answered.

“You know that I always have time for you Adam. Tell me, and we’ll try and find a solution,” she said calmly.

I then related the whole story to her, including tonight’s events. When I finished, she sat there for a few moments, pondering all of this.

“Well,” she started, “that is quite a dilemma. Is she still in your room?”

“Yes. She would have to pass by here if she were attempting to flee,” I responded.

“It’s obvious that you care for her, and I know you don’t want to turn her,” she stated.

“All true,” I agreed.

“But in the same respect, you don’t want her to suffer through this with you any more than you want to see her suffer through the aging process,” Eve continued.

“Correct,” I replied.

“This really is a conundrum,” she sighed.

“Precisely,” I concurred.

“I hate to say this, but you’re going to have to make some sort of decision. You’ve already let it go this far, and you can’t keep doing this to her,” Eve said softly.

Sighing again, I replied, “I know. But I don’t know what to do. Any decision I make will hurt Christina in some fashion, and I can’t bring myself to do that to her.”

“Oh Adam,” Eve lamented, “I know this is extremely difficult for you …”

Having no response, I just sat there looking forlornly at Eve.

“May I ask a question?”

“Of course Eve.”

“Would it really be so terrible for her to be with you? You genuinely care for her, and from what you told me, she seems to make you happy,” Eve inquired.

“What kind of life would that be for her? She’s a dancer Eve. She spends a lot of her days in the studio rehearsing, and then she’s at the theatre during the performance runs. She needs to rest, and those would be the only times that she could spend with me,” I argued.

“True, but she doesn’t perform all year. And I’m quite certain that she would want you to watch her perform, at least some of the time,” Eve continued.

“Eve …”

“Plus, we both know that her actual dancing career is very limited. So she’ll either pursue choreography or open her own studio. Then her schedule would become more flexible,” Eve reasoned.

“All valid points, but the fact still remains that she would be involved with … one of our kind. And you’re neglecting some rather pertinent issues,” I contended.

“And what might those be?” Eve questioned.

“What is she wants to have a family? I obviously can’t give that to her. Nor can we be married. And how good can it be for Christina to be here in this dilapidated old house?” I debated.

Eve laughed, and replied, “You are such a pessimist. She clearly wants to be with you in some way. And considering that you haven’t discussed any of this with her yet …”

“How can you honestly tell me that you don’t have a problem with this?” I asked.

“A problem with what? Adam, we’ve been married for a LONG time. And during all of it, we’ve each had other relationships. What you and I have will NEVER change. The love that we share is unique.

As for pursuing something with Christina, I’m all for anything that makes you happy. And despite what you say, every time you mention her name, there’s a certain spark in your eyes,” Eve said.

Before I could respond to Eve, I heard Christina calling out my name.

“Christina is awake,” I said.

“Go. If you need to discuss anything else, please call me,” Eve replied.

“I will. Thank you so much Eve. I love you,” I concluded.

“I love you too Adam,” she ended.

Sighing yet again, I shut the laptop down and turned off all the equipment. As I stood up, I felt Christina’s presence in the doorway.

Turning around, I saw her leaning against the doorframe, and there were tears streaming down her face.

“Christina …”

“Who is Eve?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, as always, for reading!


End file.
